Masters ways
by zurui koneko
Summary: A princess not for long. Kidnaped and sold into slavory. sex slave maybe?


Masters ways

I ran trough the forest, stumbling as I ran. My silk kimono was torn in many places. 'I cant go on' ran trough my mind. I've been running for a day. Running from the slave sellers. Even if I am a princess I'm their main target. I've been told to be careful, to not go out side the castle walls. But yesterday, I betrayed the rules and now I must pay the price. For sure I will be captured. I can only wonder what I will be sold for. Labor, geisha, servant, warrior, or a wife. A wife is all I can wish for. There is a clearing ahead. Maybe even a town.

Unfortunately, I was wrong. Those last thoughts of escape were shattered. I'm now led to my sentence. A.K.A, my hell sentence. I tripped. My feet, sore and blistered from running, couldn't move any longer. All I could do was wait till they came to get me sell me, and the evil man to have his way with me. To do anything he wants.

The town was in sight. I could see the villagers staring at me, their princess. All they could do is stare. The village is smart. The slave sellers are more powerful than any demon like I… but that's a lie, for I am a half demon. A half demon princess

All I could do was let me legs trail behind me as they dragged me into the shop, to the back and then to the wall. The chains on my wrists are painful but soothing, to let my legs rest too.

I awoke to the sweet sunlight and the bargaining of men. "The princess will be mine!" or "1000 pounds of gold for the princess." Were cried out. I could hear that no one was answering. 'Could it mean that they found a buyer? Or maybe someone else.' The room became silent. Feet shuffled. A man started speaking. "So sir, you've arrived just in time. How much for the princess?"

The sound of gold clasping onto wood rang through the silenced room… and a lot of it too. "Oh sir a demon like you could offer more, cant you?" there was a sound of fingers snapping. A carriage was summoned. "Oh sir, we are pleased with your offer. Would you like her now or…" the man was cut off. The cloth of my room's doorway was lifted.

A tall, elegant man came trough the door way. His long black hair trailed to the floor along with his cape. In a mere instant, his hand was to my chin. His eyes gazed upon me. "How did she get there cuts?" the mysterious man asked. "She was a struggle to catch sir. Chased her for a day." The man continued to stare at me. "Bring her a new kimono and bandages for her arm." I gazed down at my arm. I had been unaware of the large gash upon it.

The cloth was lifted again and in brought a blue kimono and bandages. "You may leave now." The man said. The owner left the kimono and bandages by the wall. The man snaps his fingers and the kimono and bandages start to levitate. My eyes widen as they moved towards him. He pulls a key from his pocket and unlocks the chains. I crashed onto the floor. My strength still hasn't returned. The man crouched down to me. "Can you get up?"

I shake my head. The man disrobes me. My tattered kimono falls to the floor. He lifts my arm and brings my cut to his lips and softly kisses it. "Kisses always make it feel better." He wraps my cut and puts the kimono over me. He lifts me up and brings me to his horse.

He jumps on and flicks the reigns. The horse starts moving towards the human world entrance. 'Could he be a human?' I thought. 'But he couldn't be. He has an appearance of a fox demon like me. And he was so nice and sweet a half demon?'

There was a long silence on our journey. "The human world is many miles away… would you like to make camp?" I looked at him with disbelief. "You asking your servant this?" I asked him. He moved his gaze from me to the forest. "It's quite hard to get used to this you know." He told me. "What will I be? A slave, a warrior?" His grip on me tightened. "What do you think you will be?" He asked. His hand slowly crept its way to my womanhood. (( hehe laugh here ))

A tear rolled down my check as I asked my final question for our journey. "Was I bought for sex?" their was no answer for minutes, although it felt like hours. "Your beauty is very appealing. When we make camp, remove your kimono. You will have no use of it."


End file.
